


Spinning Rides, Greasy Food, and Stuffed Toys

by REM_It_Up



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7212763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REM_It_Up/pseuds/REM_It_Up
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy Fic!</p><p>Tony drags Rhodey to a fair because he's never been to one and there's no one he would rather go with than his best friend. Rhodey likes to see Tony happy so he's more than willing to spend his Saturday waiting in long lines, eating unhealthy food and winning Tony prizes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spinning Rides, Greasy Food, and Stuffed Toys

“Rhodey! Rhodey!! RHODEY!!!”

Rhodey groaned loudly, threw his covers over his head, and curled into a ball on his bed. “Go away…”

Tony grinned from the doorway of Rhodey’s dorm before taking a running start and jumping on top of Rhodey’s bed. He jumped up and down excitedly, “Rhodey Bear, light of my life, my moon and my stars…Get up! We got big plans.”

Rhodey rolled onto his back and pulled the covers down just enough so he could glare at Tony from over them. As usual, it bounced right off Tony who smiled back down at Rhodey before plopping down on the bed, straddling Rhodey’s hips.

“Come on Rhodey,” Tony tried to pull the covers off but Rhodey held them tight, “Don’t be like that Honey Bear, come on!”

Rhodey gripped his blanket tight, trying to delude himself that if he held out long enough Tony would eventually give up…It wasn’t likely but he still sleepy and wasn’t thinking clearly, “It’s Saturday, Tony, people usually sleep in on Saturday. Especially people who only got 5 hours of sleep last night.”

Tony gave another futile yank, “You don’t want to sleep your Saturday away Rhodey, you should be thanking me. Besides 5 hours is more than enough, you’re young; you should be up, bright-eyed and bushy tailed. It’s already 9:30, the day is wasting!”

“9:30” Rhodey deadpanned

“I know, I’m shocked too, where did the day go?” Tony asked, “Get up! Is this kinda like a beauty sleep thing? Cause you don’t have to worry about that Platypus, you got plenty of beauty.”

Rhodey snorted tugging on the blanket and almost freeing it from Tony’s grasp before Tony tightened his hold on them 

“Well?” Tony asked, giving the blankets a few yanks after a few seconds

“Well, what?”

“I called you beautiful…You’re supposed to repay the compliment.” Tony scolded, “Rude Rhodey. Very rude, I’m hurt, didn’t your Mother teach you manners?”

Rhodey hummed thoughtfully, “You’re alright, I guess”

Tony choked, “Al-alright? That…That is just…Yup, I think my heart is actually broken. Put that on my tombstone: Here lies Tony Stark, heart broken by his best friend James Rhodes. All he tried to do was love him but alas all in vain Rhodey threw it back in his face.”

Rhodey snickered, smiling at Tony even though Tony couldn’t see it, “How about: Here lies Tony Stark, Drama Queen…enough said”

“Why do you hurt me so?” Tony felt Rhodey laughing beneath him and he freed one hand from the blanket and poked Rhodey’s stomach.

Still chuckling Rhodey batted his hand, “Alright, alright…If it means that much to you, I guess you’re kinda pretty.”

“Just pretty?” Tony poked his stomach again, “Try gorgeous or breathtaking or stunning.”

“Modest? Humble?” Rhodey added, but Tony ignored him

“Dazzling or exquisite or…” Tony continued

“You’re the most gorgeous, breathtaking, stunning, dazzling, and exquisite boy in the world, okay?” Rhodey said, rolling his eyes

“Uh?” Tony turned and Rhodey threw off the covers to look at the doorway where Rhodey’s roommate, Wyatt, was standing. He stood partway in and out, hand on the doorknob staring at the scene in front of him, his mouth hanging open slightly

“Do you mind?” Tony asked sweetly from on top of Rhodey, “We’re kinda busy here.”

“I’ll come back later” Wyatt said quickly, all but slamming the door behind before Rhodey could say anything

Tony started laughing and Rhodey scowled at him before flipping Tony over and onto the floor in one quickly motion. It didn’t even faze Tony who was still laughing and stood up with a pop and headed towards the closet.

“Oh good you’re up,” Tony said excitedly, “Come on, we got to go”

Rhodey threw the rest of the covers off and swung his legs around to sit up in the side of the bed grumbling. Tony made a pleased sound and started sifting through his clothes, pulling out a pair of jeans and a shirt.

“Where exactly are you dragging me?” Rhodey asked, rubbing his hands down his face

“I’m glad you asked Honey Bear” Tony tossed Rhodey’s clothes next to him on the bed, “Now hurry up and get ready. I’m going to get us some coffee, I’ll be back in 10 minutes, so you better be ready to go the driver is waiting.”

Tony grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet, Rhodey let him but he may or may not have whined. Tony grabbed his clothes and pushed them into Rhodey’s arm before giving him one more smile and leaving to get coffee. 

Rhodey stared at the door after it closed, “Where are we going?!” he yelled exasperatedly

\---

Rhodey yawned widely, covering his mouth with his hand, “Drink your coffee Rhodey,” Tony chided, “You gotta be wide awake”

Tony still hadn’t told him where they were going, but Rhodey wasn’t too worried, he was okay with blindly following Tony anywhere.

“You gotta be wide awake” Rhodey mimicked, smiling when Tony hit his shoulder. Rhodey drained the rest of his coffee with one long drink

“You finished it already?” Tony grabbed his coffee cup from the drink holder, “Here, have the rest of mine”

Rhodey raised an eyebrow and stared, Tony was willingly giving up his coffee? His surprise must have been evident on his face. “I just want to make sure you’re awake” Tony mumbled, a little self-conscious

“I’m awake,” Rhodey assured, putting down his empty cup, “Bright eyed and bushy-tailed.”

Tony beamed, he had been bouncing in his seat the entire ride and Rhodey was starting to get excited because Tony was.

The driver’s privacy window rolled down, “Just a few more minutes, Mr. Stark”

“Thank you,” Tony said excitedly, turning to look out the window

Rhodey nodded at the driver before the window rolled back up and turned to look out the window as well. First thing he saw was the big distinct wheel that loomed over the horizon…Oh.

“A fair” Rhodey concluded as they got closer to the Ferris wheel

Tony was practically buzzing with anticipation, “I read about it last night, so I made sure I went to bed early so we could get here early” He turned to Rhodey, “I’ve never been to one before!”

Of course Tony had never been to the fair before, Rhodey and Tony had only been friends for about a year a half at this point. What Rhodey had learned early on was that Tony hadn’t had the chance to do a lot of things that the normal 17 year old would have done by now. Simply because he had no one to do them with and now that he did he was going to experience things that he never had a chance to. Since becoming friends Rhodey has been tagging along with Tony as his friend excitedly dragged him from place to place…It seemed like now it was time for Tony to experience the fair and Rhodey was going to be right there with him.

\---

After Tony told his driver he would call him when they were ready, they got their wrist bands and walked into the fair. All in all, this fair was pretty big and despite the fact that they got there early there were already a bunch of people walking around. Rides, games booths, and food stands were spread around the large lot. Kids were running around with their families, carrying large stuffed animals, won from games, in their arms. Long lines looped around the pavement as people patiently waited their turn for rides and food. The smell of greasy food, salty buttery popcorn, and too sweet sweets lingered together in the air. The sounds of people talking, cheering, and laughing met Rhodey’s ears. Large, spinning rides cut through the air as bells and alarms blared off of the vast games.

Rhodey watched with an affectionate smile as Tony’s eyes grew wide the further in they walked. He spun around looking like he was simply trying to take it all in. He watched as Tony eyes bounced from stand to stand, game to game, and ride to ride.

“What do you wanna do first, Tones?” Rhodey asked, speaking up a bit so Tony could hear him over all the noise. Tony looked back at him and Rhodey chuckled at the over-whelmed look on Tony’s face. Rhodey took charge, “Well, we don’t want to hit the games yet, because then we have to carry the prizes around all day. Are you hungry?”

Tony shook his head, “Okay,” Rhodey continued, “We can skip the food for now besides you don’t want to ride the rides with a full stomach. How about we go…”

Rhodey trailed off when he saw Tony staring at something not really paying attention and he followed Tony’s gaze…Of course, “Let’s hit the rides Tony”

\--

After waiting in the lines (Yes, Tony the lines are usually this long) Rhodey and Tony were the next people to get onto the “Fireball”, a large ride shaped like a ring. The passengers sat in a coaster train in the center and then the ride started to go up one side and then the other. Going back and forth before it picks up enough power to circle the ring, hanging you upside down as it circles.

Rhodey could see Tony eyeing the ride as they waited, obviously taking apart the machine and figuring out how it worked.

“Nervous?” Rhodey asked as the ride started slowing down

“No” Tony said, sticking his tongue at him and Rhodey believed him, he was probably too excited to be nervous.

When it was their turn to ride Tony immediately picked the outer seats, Rhodey could feel the excitement coming off of him as they sat and buckled in. Tony bounced, (well as much as he could bounce with being strapped in), hands gripping the harness bar and feet tapping. When the ride started to warm up and move slowly, he swore he heard Tony squeal…that was until it turned it joyous laughter.

Rhodey couldn’t help the smile on his face as Tony screamed when the ride looped around the track. At one point they were held in the air upside down and both of them yelled, Tony shouting because of the exhilaration and Rhodey yelling because Tony was shouting.

Tony climbed out of the ride after with pink cheeks, bright eyes, and a wide smile before dragging Rhodey to another ride.

\--

They hit “Yo-Yo” next, the large carousel-like swing ride that spun you in the air off of swinging chairs. While they waited their turn Tony looked up into the sky and watch the screaming and laughing passengers as they spun above their heads. Rhodey had to guide Tony up the line (No Tony, you can’t pay people to let you cut them, be patient) because his gaze was locked onto the spinning ride. When they were let through the gate to pick their seats Tony ran to pick a swing and made sure Rhodey got the one behind him.

From the swing starting to rise, to them spinning in air, Rhodey watched with a fond smile as Tony screamed with the rest of the passengers and spread his arms wide as they cut through the air. 

\--

After a 4-5 more rides that spun, looped and circled high into the air Tony forced Rhodey to go on to the “Berry-Go-Round”. Whose cab looked like a giant strawberry and would spin faster the faster you spun the circle shaped wheel inside. They were able to get a cab all to themselves and once the ride started Rhodey started spinning the wheel as fast as he could. Tony tried to help but he was essentially turned into a giggling mess as they spun around so fast Tony couldn’t even sit up straight.

Tony stumbled around as they got off and Rhodey had to help him walk with a firm arm around his waist.

\---

They took a break from the rides after they made the mistake of going on the “Starship 2000” soon right after the “Berry-Go-Round” and the “Tilt-A-Whirl”. The last ride a huge enclosed UFO shaped chamber with large slanted panels lining the inside. Each person was leaning against one of the pads and as the ride rotates centrifugal force forces the person back and the panels rise up from the floor.

By the end of the ride both Rhodey and Tony were all spun out and they decided to get something to eat. In which Rhodey then introduced Tony to the amazing world of greasy fair food.

“What is this called?” Tony asked, sniffing at the fried dough in front of him. He and Rhodey were sitting at one of the tables they had strewn around the fair. Tony was adamant about getting a bunch of different foods so he could try everything. Tony and Rhodey already devoured their corn dogs, French fries, and pizza-on-a-sticks.

“An elephant ear” Rhodey explained, taking a sip of his lemonade, “It’s really good, it’s just fried dough covered in powdered sugar.”

Tony broke off a piece and tentatively popped it into his mouth…his eyes lit up, “Oh my god, this is amazing.”

“Right?” Rhodey grabbed a piece for himself, “Fair food is the best”

Tony took off another piece, “Why does this taste so good? It’s so simple.”

“Because it’s deep-fried and everything tastes better deep-fried”

Before Tony could reply he stopped and narrowed his eyes at something behind Rhodey. “What does that say?”

Rhodey turned and saw the sign Tony was staring at, he laughed and turned back to Tony, “That says ‘deep-fried Twinkies and Oreos’”

Tony stared at him incredulous, “Why would you even do that? Who would even think of that? That stall over there is selling deep-fried mac and cheese!”

“I never said fair food was healthy Tony”

“….I need to try all of those…”

\---

“Okay, the deep fried cheeseburger may have been too much” Tony moaned, tossing the wrapper in the trash

“I told you” Rhodey said, shaking his head, “Not all fair food should exist”

Rhodey had stopped Tony from buying everything on the menu but Tony had still gotten a lot of food. He also made Rhodey try everything with him, something his CO probably wouldn’t be to impressed with, but it made Tony happy so that’s all that mattered.

“Ready for some games?” Rhodey nodded towards the stalls that were lined up on one side

Tony immediately brightened, “Yes! We gotta play all of these!”

“All of them?” Rhodey teased, making a wounded sound

All of a sudden Tony started yanking on his shirt, “Rhodey! Look!”

Tony was pointing to a huge plush…gorilla that you could strap onto your back It was gigantic and sitting on the ground probably came to Tony’s shoulders, “Seriously?”

“I need that Rhodey!” Tony started pulling Rhodey to the game

“You boys wanna give it a shot? Just shoot out the red star to win the big prize!” The attendant said, waving at the prizes

“How do you play?” Tony asked eagerly

The attendant smiled, “Just shoot out the red star in the middle of the paper with the BB gun. 100 BB’s for one game.”

“100?” Tony looked from the gun to the paper then nodded, “I’ll try it!”

“We got a player!”

Tony paid him and the man handed him a gun and a tin of BB’s. Rhodey stepped to the side and watched as Tony got ready.

“What do ya think Platypus?” Tony turned to look at him, “Do I got a shot?”

“Good luck” Rhodey grinned

“Thanks for the vote of confidence…I mean my father makes these, it’s in my blood” Tony snorted at him, he turned and lined up his shot

“Your father makes BB guns?” Tony ignored him and Rhodey watched as Tony pulled the trigger too quickly and before he knew it the 100 BB’s were gone and there were tony holes spread out on the paper.

“No luck!” The attendant boomed, grabbing the paper and handing it to Tony

Tony glared and took the paper, “I got distracted, one more time”

Rhodey laughed and Tony turned his glare to him, Rhodey put his hands up in surrender. The next time Tony shot all the BB’s ended up in one little ball in the corner of the paper.

“Sorry son!” 

“Okay, now I got it” Tony said, handing over more bills

Another time, “Maybe next time!”

“The sun got in my eyes” Tony slapped more money down

Once more, “Missed again!”

Tony growled in frustration, “This game is impossible! How are you supposed to win this?!”

“Easy there Tony” Rhodey smirked, patting Tony on the back, “These games aren’t supposed to be easy.”

“I want the big monkey Rhodey” Tony whined loudly

“Technically gorillas aren’t monkey’s” Rhodey said, biting his lip to stop from laughing when the genius’ eyes narrowed on him again. Rhodey handed Tony his lemonade, “Let me try”

Tony took the lemonade and stepped aside while Rhodey paid and prepared the BB gun. Rhodey prepared his shot and slowly (like you’re supposed to) and methodically (again like you’re supposed to) shot at the paper. After a few minutes Rhodey straightened out and put the gun down.

“We have a winner!!” The attendant yelled, grabbing the paper with the big hole and handing it to Rhodey

Rhodey turned to look at Tony who was gaping at him before he smiled widely. “You did it!!!”

“Of course I did” Rhodey said, “I’ve had marksmanship training”

“What would you like, son? You can pick anything on the top shelf.” The attendant said

“The big gorilla please” Rhodey asked, grinning when Tony cheered

\--

After Tony realized that Rhodey had great aim, he led Rhodey to all the shooting games and made him play.

“How do you play this game?” Tony asked, by now he and Rhodey were carrying around 10 stuffed toys between them, including the big gorilla that hung off of Tony’s shoulders and a large snake that was winded around Rhodey’s upper body.

“Break three bottles with these three baseballs and win a prize!” The woman boasted, juggling three balls in her hands

Tony looked at all the prizes before his eyes landed on the plush Captain America in the corner, Rhodey knew what he wanted before he even said it.

“Go Rhodey go!” Tony beamed, paying the woman after shifting the stuffed toys into one hand

Rhodey started piling all the toys he had in his hands on top of Tony who sniggered, after making sure Tony could still see he grabbed the baseballs. Rhodey made a show of warming up before he threw the ball. He held out his thumb in front of him and pretended to aim, then he licked his finger and stuck it up to “check the wind direction.” 

He was about to start stretching but Tony interrupted him, “As much as I appreciate being prepared, maybe you can start sometime today, you nerd!”

Rhodey winked at him quickly before pivoting and breaking one of the bottles with one hit. The other two bottles broke just as easily and Rhodey turned to bow at Tony who was trying to clap and not drop his plushies.

“Winner!” The woman cheered, “What would you like?”

Tony looked extremely pleased as they walked to the next booth with his Captain America plushie on his hip.

\--

That’s not to say that Rhodey won all the games, Tony turned out to be a natural at bottle toss and the “Wacky Wire” game (Where he won Rhodey an American flag themed stuffed bear). Adding to their immense collection of toys they’ve been hauling around for the better part of 3 hours.

By the end, Tony’s eyelids were starting to droop, Rhodey would bet money he barely slept last night, and Rhodey’s coffee buzz was well and gone. Tony had called his driver and now they were both squeezed into the back of the car, their prizes crowded around them.

Tony was listing to one side, his had resting on Rhodey’s shoulder as he started to doze. “Did you have fun?” He whispered

“Yeah, Tony” Rhodey sighed tiredly, “I had a lot fun”

“I had fun too” Tony mumbled, “Should definitely go back…Bring a grocery cart or something for the toys…Arms hurt.”

Rhodey laughed quietly, leaning his head against Tony’s and closing his eyes, “Whatever you want Tones, whatever you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> There really is no plot in or reason for this story but I'm planning on writing a really angsty fic in the next couple days, so I decided to write a fic where they're both happy.
> 
> Is it weird to say that I feel like they deserve it before I start writing this new fic?


End file.
